


I Will Follow You (Into the Dark)

by FinalDestiny13



Series: CP2077 Writings from tumblr [6]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Cyberpunk 2077 Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral V (Cyberpunk 2077), Hurt/Comfort, I take canon and snap it's neck before i toss it in the dumpster where it belongs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, The Sun Ending (Cyberpunk 2077), the canon endings are all bullshit, yes i WILL die mad about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: They only have six months left. Six.The one being who knew them best, shitty parts and all, had broken their heart. Made them angry and wounded enough that they spit agood riddanceto the rockerboy before they returned to their body.Now though...V doesn't want to fight anymore. They'retired.They have no one now, having self sabotaged what little good they had left. Heh. Even removed completely from them by Alt and V still had the worst sort of traits from Johnny.Fucking prick.(They miss him. So much it hurts.)
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: CP2077 Writings from tumblr [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	I Will Follow You (Into the Dark)

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wrote [something sad](https://iwantedtobeadored.tumblr.com/post/642856916382547968/it-was-hard-these-past-few-months-they-had-left) and I couldn't handle that sort of nonsense so early in the morning so I made it a happier ending because the canon endings are all awful no matter what. ;-;
> 
> Here's my part to make what they wrote a happier ending like V and Johnny deserve. It's not necessary to read the post before hand but it does provide some insight as to why V is acting they way they are here.
> 
> Fic title from _Death Cab for Cutie_ 's song of the same name.
> 
> Edited for corrections and added some more detail from original tumblr post for here of course.

It was hard these past few months they had left. How Johnny’s words still haunted them still. A part of V wanted to believe that it was all lies. That he did it because it was the only way to get V to take their body back, limited time or not.

But…maybe he had been right. Maybe it was a case of a weird, twisted form of Stockholm Syndrome. How V had come to rely on the only other person who knew _exactly_ what they felt.

Knew V better than anyone ever had. Ever will. Awful parts and all.

Still…

V seeks out for the bastard’s company, that hole in their chest and sudden emptiness in their head far too much to deal with. Working didn’t help, no matter how many gigs they took. They were getting reckless, a part of them desperate that maybe if they were being stupid enough, the rockerboy would, somehow, pop out of nowhere and berate them like usual.

(V knew better…but….)

They stopped answering their holo as the weeks passed, when friends would call. Hell, even Vik finally had enough of them when V would limp in more bruised and broken than ever before.

So V just….stopped. Finally, left Night City.

For the last time.

(Kerry would take good care of Nibbles, V knew. They had left the feline in a box on the rocker’s porch when he wasn’t home. V’s last farewell. It would be easier this way…

V.

Taking the coward’s way out. First time for everything. ~~Last time too~~.)

The once merc sighs, shutting off the Porsche, unable to leave it behind even after-

They’re in the middle of…somewhere. Desert as far as they can see from this empty gas station.

It’s fine.

V has nowhere important to go anyway. No one to turn to as they feel the clock wind down yet again. They know their time is soon. All leads having lead to dead ends. Too far out of their price range. Too much effort without the bastard of a code at their side anymore.

A heaving, dry sob leaves their lips, surprising V, the palms of their hands digging into their wet eye sockets enough that it hurts. They let themselves go because no one’s around.

They’re on their own again. One foot in Death’s door for the umpteenth time. Only this time there’s no Relic to save them.

V doesn’t want to continue living like this anymore.

 _Pathetic_ , they think as they slam their hands against the steering wheel before exiting the car. _Fucking pathetic_.

V shuffles into the empty gas station mindlessly, to stretch their legs more than anything, having drove for hours now. But their body is so, so _exhausted_.

Tired of fighting.

V spots a computer still running, which, really doesn’t surprise them. Meant there was life here not long ago. That the facility still had function despite the lack of life in it. They look further and…yeah.

Netrunner gear, rigged as it is.

It’ll do.

They smirk tiredly as they sit down in the chair after loading up the programs, get comfortable as they hold the cord for their port in one hand and stare at it.

Johnny would be pissed if some random nobody took his car.

“Serves you right, dick,” V mutters as the screens blip, confirming that they were good to plug in. A shaky, tired exhale escapes as V connects and lies back in the chair, eyes slipping closed as reality fades and shifts into code.

They know the drill. Know how to slip into the Net. How to avoid Netwatch.

It’s not long before V finds themselves at the Blackwall, having been there once before. They’re confused at first but then realize that on some level they’re still searching for their other half, no matter how pissed and hurt V had been left hurting nearly six months ago. Still are.

“You’re here.”

V spins around to see the looming form of Alt. They shrug. “Don’t have anywhere else to go,” they admit, voice thick with exhaustion and grief.

There’s a long silence as Alt studies them before coming to a decision. “Would you like to see him?” the AI asks.

V stiffens as they peer up at the AI. They thought-

“Only if I can punch the fucker in the face,” they respond immediately, breathless even though there's no need to be in cyberspace.

The AI chuckles, waving her hand. “Go,” she says before vanishing from their sight.

V runs down the path they’ve been given for what feels like forever. They stop as they notice the scenery, even digitized as it is.

Pistis Sophia.

V books it across the beach to the building, taking the steps three at a time to the room from that day. There’s music playing. Strings of a guitar and a voice along with it. It’s sad.

Melancholic, even.

V feels a swell of emotion as they follow it, slamming open the door with their boot and the sound cuts off immediately. There’s a sharp inhale followed by a surprised and broken tone. “V?”

The once merc marches straight up to the now standing rockerboy and decks him right in the face. Even in cyberspace, it connects, because Johnny is downed, swearing as he cradles his cheek where he’s fallen on his ass to the ground, staring up at V in awe and disbelief and pain.

“ _Fuck you_ ,” V hisses as they drop to their knees, fists flying weakly at Johnny’s chest. They barely notice that his vest is gone along with his aviators, his defenses all down.

“Fuck you,” they repeat, voice cracking before it devolves into sobs, giving up on fighting as they slump into Johnny’s chest. “I hate you,” they say falsely even as arms wrap around them in a tight and shaking hold.

“I know.”

“You _left_ me.”

“But-”

“YOU. LEFT. ME.” V sits up and punches his chest with each word. “ _Alone,”_ they glare.

Johnny’s face twists, realizing the implication. He knows V well still, even after all this time they’ve been shredded apart. Time stretched on for him, held no real meaning here deep in the Net, but he ached with each second anyway. He sees that V did as well as their clock had wound down yet again. That there was only one reason they would be here.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers quietly. His eyes study them. The grief and loneliness and aching etched into their digital expression. He put that there from the harsh words he had given them six months prior. He'll regret it for a long time. “I won’t this time.”

V’s eyes narrow. “I’ll kill you.”

The rockerboy smirks at that, small as it is as a hand comes up to cup their cheek. He didn’t deserve to see them again but V was just as stubborn as he was. Stupid too.

Even so…

“I missed you too,” Johnny admits. He watches as V freezes before they break down again, falling into him.

Johnny squeezes them tightly. He won’t let V go this time and he’ll spend the rest of eternity making it up to them.  
  


* * *

  
“What did you do with my car?” Johnny asks later on, curious.

Silence.

He turns to V who’s staring at him with a growing grin as Johnny’s horror grows with it. “Did you _leave_ it in the middle of nowhere?!”

“Serves you right, motherfucker.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on [tumblr](https://iwantedtobeadored.tumblr.com)


End file.
